WakeUp
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for dragonkink meme. The week before the Cell Games, Chi-Chi appreciates a quiet morning awakening with Goku. Short fic.


**The prompt: ****Goku/Chi-Chi, wake-up sex**

**So, it's my own personal headcanon that these two were going at it like bunnies all through the week before the Cell Games. Resting? Sure if **_**that's**_** what you want to call it, Goku.**

**But what I really want it adorable, groggy good morning wake-up sex. I just basically need more of these two in my life.**

**The fill:**

* * *

><p>'<em>Not headstone,<em>

_But headboard,_

'_swere I wanna be mourned'_

Baby I Got the Death Rattle, Los Campesinos

* * *

><p>Having Goku here, alive and safe besides her, was like having the sun rise again after spending an eternity stumbling in the dark. All the answers and solutions came forth, and for the first time Chi-Chi felt safe. Even with that foolish tournament hanging over their heads, things were peaceful. It was hard to believe anyone could be in any danger. Those news reports seemed to come from another universe, like Trunks telling them of his own dead timeline with his blue eyes so sad and so similar to both his parents.<p>

It was like those three years were not an anomaly, not a brief moment of resting and training for the upcoming threat. And all for nothing when the androids were able to beat them so easily. Krillin had told her all about it, voice bizarrely gently as he went into detail of how the androids who looked harmless and sweet as youths had knocked his friends into the dirt and brushed off his attempts at reasoning. Here he would blush, but with his eyes far away and his hands balled into angry fists. She decided not to question what he'd said deeply, finding it only made her more nervous.

When she closed her eyes it was to the thrum of him snoring in her ears, and when she awoke…

There were no longer the sound of birds outside the window. Oh, she supposed they were still out there, screaming for territory and mates. The dark-haired woman could almost feel sorry for them, how much they lacked, how much they were missing. Especially for this exact moment where everything was perfect and she opened her eyes to Goku looming over her with a smile.

"Good morning," he told her, burying his head into her shoulder and turning his words into a muffled purr.

She was still unused to Goku being blonde, his hair even spikier than before, eyes teal and bright. It was truly the eyes that disoriented her, so unlike his black irises that she was used to and could in a second. Those greenish eyes seemed to hold their information, teasing her and making her wonder _exactly_ what was going through his mind.

Why he had to be like that she wasn't sure. Couldn't he have relaxed it in bed so it didn't feel like she was taking another man into her bed? But even when she complained he refused to go back to his darker looks.

"What?" He would cock his head, playfully. "You don't like blondes?" Stealing obvious phrases from his foolish friends and deflecting her concerns.

"Good morning," Chi-Chi returned, fingers wrapping around and curling the blonde spikes. "Shall I get up to make breakfast?"

"Oh." That pink mouth never looker paler than it was in this form. Those familiar and new lips were turned upward as he trailed downward. "It can wait."

"You, Goku?" Her breathe caught in her throat. "Turning down food."

"There are more important things."

"Than your breakfast?"

"Yes." The sunny brows were raised. "Gohan won't be up for awhile."

One hand touched her own hair, tugging at the strands and curling the dark hair around his large pale fingers. His mouth closed around her breasts, swirling and lapping at her nipple and making her wonder why she'd ever slept with clothes on instead of following his example. Ever since he'd come home, he had been even more amorous than usual. For the man who still seemed to have so much of his old boyish charm and innocence, he had definitely changed from the confused man she'd married who thought marriage had involved only living together. His heavy body over her, inside her, making her whole body warm in the cold morning. Hot.

And she couldn't read his face at all.

But then she didn't care.

The sound of the bed creaking was sweeter than any chirping bird.

"Everything will be okay." Goku was smiling, arms on either side of her.

"Of course." Chi-Chi smiled back, admiring the easy grace of his movements coupled with the bulky muscles.

Behind him, the sun rose to hit the wall in sheens of gold patterns. When he walked past it, whistling and looking for his clothes that he always put on reluctantly. Like he would only wear them out of necessity. He still dressed like he used to, with a wiggle as he pulled on his pants, then pulling on his shirt in one quick movement. Then he would shake his mussed hair and make her wonder how he was even capable of pushing all that hair through that hole.

"Of course it will be fine."

How could anything go wrong?


End file.
